dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The True Powers of Cawel, Part 2
Plot The massive rings begin to increase in number; Guitar returns to his base form as he has no idea what's going and proceeds to try to attack Kale but notices a ring on her arm. Caulifla explains that its Cawarel's Rings of Friendship which keep them unaffected as Guitar feels a shift in the environment as Goku Black: GT notices a clock near him slowing down. Guitar also notices it as he sees greenish electricity being absorbed into the rings realises that she is stealing speed from time itself. Kale and Caulifla nodded at each other as they decide that it is time; they state that as Cawarel is showing her true power - they too will go all out as they revert to their base forms and match their power level to each other before using the Metamoran Fusion. Caulifla and Kale fuses into Caulifale before transforming into Super Saiyan C-type. Cocotte notices the rings before dodging a punch from Old Man Trunks. Grand Minister calls the technique interesting as he senses it all the way from Zeno's Palace and Naraku worries that Cawarel may get disqualified if she absorbs too much speed from time. Caulifale manages to overwhelm both Yukirieza and Guitar as she knocks them back with fast kicks before following up with a punch to the gut. She is able to overpower each of them before Yukirieza transforms into Metal Super Yukirieza and begins to overpower the fused warrior. Sensing that Caulifale may fail; Cawarel makes one more show of power by infusing all twelve rings into her causing to undergo a transformation. Cawarel surrounds her with a large Velocity Ring to prevent anyone from going near her as she proceeds to engage Yukirieza and Guitar as Caulifale's transformation is underway. Cawarel kinetically charges her fists and proceeds to deliver heavy punches to Yukirieza and Guitar and seemingly overpowers them before followed up with Heavy Spear that heavily damages the Timespace Rift version of Beerus' Planet. Guitar charges at her but she reverses his motion causing him to go backs only to be stopped by Yukirieza as Cawarel uses process speed manipulation to form an Asteroid and proceeds use to trajectory manipulation to send it directly at Guitar and Yukirieza. Sean-Sean informs everyone that because it was made from the existing environment; if either Guitar or Yukirieza touch it, it'll be considers as them being out of the ring and be disqualified. A large gust of wind is released from the Cauliale as Cawarel surrounds her in more Velocity Rings as Guitar is about to attack her but Cawarel stops him by as the asteroid inches closer to him. Yukirieza uses Ballistic Dark Orb against the Asteroid and manages to destroy most of the asteroid and spreads the debris almost hitting the contestants as they dodge it, however, what remains of the asteroid continues to inch closer. Guitar decides to use his Fusion Tag to fusee with Seventhree once again to become Guitree. Yukirieza reverts back to his True Form after being attacked by Cawarel before Guitree proceeds to use his Copy Ability on Yukirieza. After using Dark Orb; Guitree powers up and undergoes Cosmic Evolution. Yukirieza also enters his Metal form as both Metal Yukirieza and Metal Guitree battle it out against Cawarel. They managed to match Cawarel's strength but her speed enables to cause heavier damage and knocks them back as they continued to clash with one another. As Yukirieza and Guitree are about to clash with Cawarel once again they sense an immense level of ki coming from Caulifale and pause long enough to be knocked back by Cawarel. Guitree was about to launch another Dark Orb, however, he loses Yukirieza's power and is forced back into his base form. Guitree transform into his Great Namek state in order to combat Cawarel and manages to knock her back with Makuchiha before reverting to his base form and proceed to grab her neck in order to copy her abilities. He instantly begins using each of the techniques she used against him and his team before creating his own Velocity Ring. Cawarel becomes annoyed at him for mocking her as he uses two Velocity Rings and uses to steal speed from Cawarel and Cocotte. Cawarel restores hers and Cocotte's speed as Guitree restores his team's speed before absorbing the rings. Guitree is able to outmatch Cawarel's speeds as they clash with one another. Guitree remarks that Cawarel's power is something else as she gets ready to do battle with her. Appearances Characters *Guitar *Cawarel *Caulifla *Kale *Caulifale *Yukirieza *Android 16 *Old Man Trunks *Jiren *Cocotte *Sean-Seán *Goku Black: GT *Ésora Location *Floor 5 Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan C-type *Speed Form *Cosmic Evolution Battle *Guitar (Great Namek/Base) & Yukirieza (Super Evolution) vs. Cawarel (Hot Pursuit), Caulifla (Super Saiyan), & Kale (Super Saiyan C-type) *Guitar & Yukirieza (Super Evolution/Super Metal Yukirieza) vs. Caulifale (Super Saiyan C-type) *Old Man Trunks & Jiren vs. Cocotte (Light Heavyweight) *Guitar & Yukirieza (Super Metal Yukirieza) vs. Cawarel (Hot Pursuit) *Guitree (Base/Metal Guitree/Great Namek) & Yukirieza (Super Metal Yukirieza/True Form/Metal Yukirieza) vs. Cawarel (Hot Pursuit) Category:Fanga